All About Matt
by medboflight
Summary: He's absolutely perfect. At lest that's what Ren thinks when she meets Matt James. It's to bad that she doesn't know the real him.
1. Default Chapter

One Saturday morning, a man walks out proud and tall. This man is Steve Stevens. His mission, to become king of the open road. And only one girl held the answer to this mission. And this very girl was Randy James.

" So, where's the bike?" Mr. Stevens said looking the street up and down for a monster Harley. 

" Right there," Randy said pointing at a little Honda dirt bike, " got to walk before you run. Oh, by the way, that's my cousin Matt," she said pointing to a boy with the same color hair as she had just as Ren stepped out of the house and suddenly had a case of tunnel vision as her eyes locked on the boy.

" How you doing? This is my daughter Ren" Mr. Stevens said as he shook Matt's hand

" Hey, nice to meet you," Matt said to him and Ren. Ren just kind of stared at him until Randy gave her quick hit on the leg to get her attention and she snapped to.

" Oh, yes, good to meet you too," Ren said

" Okay, feel like getting started?" Randy said clapping her hands together. 

" You bet," Steve said following Randy to the bike. He got on and sat there like he was hot stuff.

" Okay, now turn the key there," Randy said pointing, " Okay now kick start it," 

Ren watched, as her father seemed to be in ecstasy. But not for long. She didn't really know what was going on after she again set eyes on Matt. Any one else would have thought that he was probably Randy's brother. He had the same color hair, yeah, and the same smile. But he had these piercing blue eyes that were absolutely,...

" Gorgeous!" Ren exclaimed on the phone to Ruby, " I'm serious Ruby, I would say he was an angel, but he doesn't have the wings,"

" Whoa there Ren. Aren't you getting a little a head of yourself?" Ruby said.

" I don't think so," Ren said peering out of her window at the bored Matt who was leaned up against his hand-me-down clunker car with the squeaking shock absorbers and the peeling paint. 

" Why is it that we haven't met him before?" Ruby said 

" Well, he's sixteen or older," Ren said, " And he looks like all moody too. Kinda like Brad Pitt in Interview with the Vampire," 

" Good to know," Ruby said, not really meaning it. 

This conversation was soon interrupted when cries erupted from outside in the street. They were along the lines of....

" Mr. Stevens no!" Coming from Randy and " Help. I fell in a hole," coming from Ren's dad.

" Ruby, I'm going to have to call you back," Ren said and went to see what had caused the chaos.


	2. Two

All three of the kids came down stairs to see what the problem was. The found Randy with a blue ice pack covering her face and their father being bandaged by their mother.

"What happened here?" Ren asked

" Your father had a little accident," Mrs. Stevens said. 

" Am I the only one that didn't know that the smaller version of the Grand Canyon was only twenty feet from the front door? And of course, the stupid bike was attracted right towards it and gravity is working twice as hard on a few simple people just trying to have a nice quite afternoon of learning," Randy said reviling a blue bump on her forehead and some other scrapes on her face. 

"Randy I am so sorry. I will pay for the damages on the bike," Steve said.

" No, don't worry about it. That's why I brought that one over. In case of circumstances such as these," Randy said. 

" I insist on it. How much?" Steve kept on.

" Well, my eye's not as good as Matt's, but I would say, I guess, its about fifty dollar's worth. But really, I can't take your money. You're my bud's dad," 

" No, really, here," Steve said handing her a check.

" Thanks. Oh, my name is spelt with a y not an i. But I get that a lot. My mom wanted to be different," Randy said. 

" Much like her daughter, right?" Louis said.

Randy got a bit of a dark look in her eyes and her brow furrowed and her lips and the place just below her nose quivered. 

" No. Not like that," Randy snapped. Implying strongly on the no and the not. She then ran her fingers through her hair and sighed in an attempt to change the mood. 

" Donnie, you score me those Kings tickets?" she asked.

" Sure thing," Donnie said, " I just happened to have gotten them just before you came over," he continued as he handed them to her.

" Great. I'll be on my way. I've got work to do," she said bowing her head in a silent good-bye.

" You need a ride since Matt took off already?" Eileen asked.

" No. I'll be fine," she said and with that she left.

" I worry about her some," Eileen said once the coast was clear.

" Mom, I'm sure everything will be okay with her," Louis said, although, not fully convincing his mom.


	3. Three

Ren found herself pacing by her phone. Not really knowing what to do. She wanted to call Matt, but didn't want to seem to forward. She finally found the strength to dial the number but lost confidence when Randy answered the phone. 

" Yeah," Randy said over the line.

" Randy? Hey its Ren and I was just thinking how we haven't had a heart to heart in forever and a day," Ren said in a chipper way.

"Ren, we haven't had a heart to heart ever. What do you want to know about him?" Randy in a serious matter of frank way. 

" Whatever are you talking about?" Ren said, still trying to play the fool.

" Matt that's whatever it is I'm talking about," Randy said, sort of frustrated. 

" Everything you can possibly tell me is what I want to know," Ren replied finally. 

" Well, his birthday is June 18th. His favorite color is red. He basically worships at the feet of all that is, ugh, Linkin Park. Which I don't get. His favorite baseball team is the Atlanta Braves, which is actually a smart move on his behalf. He digs on soccer and rugby and totally hates the NFL. Although, he does like Notre Dame football, but who doesn't? He used to play the drums, but got really lazy. And he is a real pain in the rear who is a total jerk and I don't see why you are pursuing him. But anyways, that's your choice. That's the basics and I'll let you figure out the rest yourself," Randy said. Finishing in a breathless voice. 

" Okay, so I think I've got it," Ren said.

" Okay, cool. I've got a call on the other line so I've got to let you go. Catch ya at school," Randy said as she clicked the end button on the phone. 

The next day at school, Ren found herself in the library reading a book on Hank Aaron with her head phones on blaring the Linkin Park CD that was Donnie's, sporting a red dress and kicking a soccer ball between her two feet.

"Hey Ren," Ruby said from behind her with Nelson. Ren of course didn't hear her. Ruby removed one of the ear pieces and yelled her name again. 

" Ow, Ruby, that hurt," Ren whined.

" Since when do you like baseball, let alone want to learn it's history, and play with a soccer ball. I didn't even think you owned one. Or liked that group," Nelson said.

" Yeah, well, sometimes you can have a sudden revelation," Ren said turning back to her book.

" Its for a guy," Rudy said matter-of-factly. 

" Ren, I never thought you would sink this low. To try and change your image for a guy. As one, personally, I find it appalling," Nelson said clinging his hand to his stomach. 

" I'm not changing my self entirely. I just find him interesting and want to learn more about his interest so I'll know what makes him tick, so to speak," Ren said, " Now if you'll excuse me," She said as she returned to her book and cranked the tunes up louder. 


	4. Four

Our story picks up, for those who care, only the afternoon after it left off. Louis was down in his basement working out the frustration of the day on the skins of his drum set. This had been going on for about twenty minutes and his arms were getting tired. He rang on the symbols a bit and stamped out on the bass before hitting down hard on the snare. So hard that he broke his sticks and thus was forced to quit. 

Else where, Alan Twitty was about to have an upset in his day. He was still at school looking for his girl. He hadn't talked to her all day and he hoped that nothing was wrong. 

He finally caught glimpse of a strong female body under the bleachers near the track. She was sitting up on the railing and a older looking latin guy was at her knees. The were laughing and just generally playing around. The were talking in Spanish. He didn't even knew that she knew Spanish. 

" Así pues, dígame sobre este muchacho que el su fechar," the boy said.

"Bien, él es el más grande. Podía estar parado para endurecer encima de un pedacito, pero de un músico realmente grande," Randy replied. 

"Bueno. La muchacha cantante en ese grupo con usted es mucho caliente," the boy said.

"Sí y muy confuso. ella piensa los brillos del sol fuera del extremo de mi primo." Randy said and they both laughed. 

"Bien, tengo ir el pequeño. Le veré más adelante en el ángel," He said.

" Okay. Bye Mario," She said as the reached the outside.

"Randy?" Twitty yelled. 

" Oh hey," the Floridian yelled as she waved with one hand and shielded her eyes with the other.

"Who was that?" he asked her 

" Mario Gomez," she said, "Why?"

"Well, just to make sure I'm in the safe zone here," he said.

" What do you mean?" she said, starting to get a bit angry, even though he was only playing. 

" Just so I can know what guys are macking on my girl," he kidded. She stopped and turned to him, inches from his face, and gave an uninviting look. 

" Your girl, huh?" 

" Yeah," he said in an up beat way.

" I don't see why the hell you think you would have anything to worry about. There's nothing special about me," she turned and began to walk away again, Twitty hot on her heels, " I'm playing the Fire Club tonight, incase you care,"

"Of course I do, and with who?" 

" Some friends. Just doing some originals and some covers, its no big deal. Come if you want, don't if you don't. I'll see you around," Randy said without a lot of emotion and walked off, leaving Alan with is mouth open in confusion and his heart on the ground. 


	5. Five

Later that night, Tawny, Twitty, and Louis were at the club listening to the make shift band. Ren had come along too, but was looking for a chance to go sneak over to speak with her dream boy. 

The band consisted of Randy doing lead vocals , Mario on bass, another latin guy on the drums, and a Italian looking guy on guitar. Tonight had a lot of good songs in rotation, but they all were angry feeling and sorrowful. But it didn't matter, because Randy was putting her heart and soul through the sound system. Anyone that had seen her perform before had to agree that it was one of her best, neigh the best performances of her time.

The last song rang out the words " I wish I could eat your cancer away when you turn your back. Hey, wait I got a new complaint......" Randy put her all into this rendition of the song before bowing her head and then saying a word of thank you and throwing her fist into the air as she had grown accustom to at the end of every performance. 

People crowed the stage in hopes to talk to the players. Ren took this time to go chat it up with Matt as another love sick person made way to make amends with his girl with the rebel wings.

"Hey," Ren said to her angel.

" Oh, hey, Ren right?" Matt said 

" Yeah," Ren answered really dreamy like. She then broke her daze and cleared her throat, "So, you like rock, huh?" 

" Yeah I guess so. I don't really like this style to much, but I had to come," Matt said flatly.

" uh huh. Gotta have support for the younger ones of the generation," Ren said.

" Yup. Well, I'll catch you later," Matt said, taking a final drink from his glass before leaving it on the counter.

"Sure. Hey, you don't mind if maybe, that is not to intrude or anything, but if I could call you sometime?" Ren entreated.

" Whatever. Later," Matt then found his way through the crowd, leaving yet another girl on air.

Elsewhere in the same club at the same moment......

"Hey, Randy" were all the words that Twitty was able to get out before Randy took hold of him and planted an apologetic kiss on him. 

" Man, please forgive me. I was totally wrong with doing what I did. I'm just really frustrated beyond belief with some things," Rand pleaded.

" Well, don't worry anything about it. I understand," Yes. He understood alright. He understood that it took a lot to get her to admit that she was wrong. She was very strong willed and never wanted to back down on her side of things. 

" Randy, come on!" Matt yelled at her impolitely. Randy again kissed the boy in attempts to latch on to the moment for a while longer. " Lets go! Now!" Matt yelled at her yet again and motioned towards the door with his arm.

" My house later tonight. I'll leave the fire escape down and the window open. Hurry if you can" she whispered in his ear as she embraced him and then let go and left with a wave towards her other friends and a word of thanks. 


	6. Six

The half moon was high in the sky by the time Alan was able to slip out of his bedroom window, on to the tree that often scraped upon the glass, and to the ground below. He began his long trudge over the twenty plus some blocks towards the garage slash apartment. Of course, after leaving his parents a note saying he went out for an early walk. That wasn't a lie, it wasn't the truth either. Maybe a bit of her rebellion was rubbing off on him. Oh well, who cares? Last thing somewhat dangerous he did was the whole toilet papering thing over at the Beales. But this was kinda hard core, he guessed. He was after all, sneaking out around midnight, walking the streets alone with no flashlight or form of protection, and going to climb into a girl's window. Man, he ruled. 

He did worry that she might be asleep. But he didn't really care. She was a frail looking vision when she slept. When she was in that state, it made him feel like he was able to protect her, unlike in the waking world where everything had to be done by her. That's the only thing that he didn't like about her really, the fact that she never wanted to be dependent on anyone and wouldn't let him be like a protector for her. He really wanted that. 

He soon made it to the now familiar alley way. He had spent many a moment there. He thought about that first afternoon they spent together and how he about broke his neck on that roof more than once in a ten minute period. 

He quietly as possible slipped up the rusty steps. He then almost silently sat his pumas down on the landing just outside her window. Her room was a simple pale blue color with a few posters here and there. Who would know that she like AJ McLean? Other than that, it seemed fitting. Car models here and there, and clothes strewn about. Her bed was on the other side of two pillars. It was a massive queen sized one and the goddess of this chamber lay on the bed her back to her visitor. 

" Man, your stupid! Go away," where the first words she said. He was a bit confused but then saw her turn off the TV in front of her and the sprawl across the bed with her eyes closed. She let out a heavy sigh, not thinking that he was going to make it. 

Twitty quietly made his way over the varnished wood flooring and snuck up the bed and laid down beside her. Her eyes flung open and the surprise of having a visitor finally and she turned towards him, her hand resting on her hand.

" What took you?" she said mischievously.

" My little brother is sick and he was crying forever. My parent's just got to bed about an hour ago," Twitty explained.

" You know what?" Randy said.

" What?" Twitty replied.

" You're an awful liar," She said as she sat up.

" Its so not a lie. My ass fell asleep while I was sitting by my door waiting for them to go to bed. You know? So I could listen," he explained further.

" Sure ya did," Randy said with a smile.

"Fine don't believe me," Twitty said and then hit her with one of the many pillows on the bed. 

" uh!" Randy scoffed and then pushed at him, although, maybe to hard, because he thumped to the floor. 

" Oh man, we gotta be quiet. My aunt and uncle find out they will totally go off," Randy said. 

"Fine, just sing to me," Twitty said, folding his arms and laying back with his eyes closed.

" Awful bossy aren't we? But okay, just this one time, but the next you better ask nicely," she said, " Wait, why don't you ever sing to me? You know you can. I feel used," 

" I only perform when I'm paid to do so," he said as he brushed the hair from his face.

" You music jiggleo," 

" Darn skippy," he said pulling her closer. She laid her head on his chest and heard his pounding heart. It kinda surprised her that he would get this nervous around her even now. But she just smiled about this.

" So, what was this meeting designed for and why isn't the rest of the club members present," Twitty asked.

" For one, as a way to say I'm sorry for blowing you off a bunch. And for two to say that, you know that you can be a total butt hole right?" Randy said in a light hearted way.

" Me? When have I ever been a butt hole?" he asked.

" Like that time with the S.A.C.C.Y whatever the heck stuff, or the time that made fun of Ren's voice cracking after we had practiced for three hours straight and she was sick. That was low," Randy said, "I just have to get that feeling out in the open,"

" Hey now," Alan said, " That was the same day that you were getting yelled at by her for over powering and I stood up for you and said that you couldn't help it. That you had a very strong voice and deserved to be in the spot light some," 

"True as that maybe, the matter still stands. And you do know that I'm trying to pick on you," Randy said 

" Well, I really wish we could do something else," Twitty said, implying on wanting to kiss on her.

"Really," Randy said in a low toned voice that got him anxious, " Well, did you catch the Braves game tonight? Oh my goodness, I wish they would quit getting hurt. Sheffield is even out. That's something, and even Andruw Jones," Randy said in a very fast pace. 

Twitty feel back on the bed, face first and Randy laughed at him before running her fingers across his strong neck. He turned and looked at her out of the corner of his eye and she kissed him on the cheek. 

" You always have to go in the opposite direction as everyone else, don't you?" Twitty said. 

" What can I say? Its a gift," Randy then snuggled down next to him and the two prepared for the night's sleep. 


	7. Seven

That afternoon, a well dressed brunette waltzed into the Angel's Motorcycle Shop. She held her little purse down near her knees and looked about the shop for her James Dean like fellow. She found him laying on his back on a creeper. He was turning on a crescent wrench on the v-block engine of a Soft Tail. 

She walked up to him until her feet were near his and looked down on his grease smeared and frustrated face. 

" Matt?" 

" What?" he said as his frustration with the bolt showed, " Oh, hi Ren," 

She handed him a rag and stalled for a bit as his fingers landed on hers. He noticed this and got a bit of a cocky look on his face. 

" So what's new with you?" he asked as she offered him a hand up.

" Oh, nuttin," she said and then looked down on her newly hand printed palm

" Oh, sorry bout that," he said as he cleaned it off for her. 

In this moment, that would have caused her brothers to gag and her mother to say "aw", Ren didn't know if she was gonna puke, pass out, or just smile like an idiot. Luckily, she picked the later of the three. 

" Lets go outside," Matt said, giving his head a jerk, "Whatcha say to that?". She just simple kept smiling and nodded a bit as he turned to go out to the alleyway. See, this alleyway was already marked by another couple's love. 

Before you go and start thinking bad premarital stuff, look over there. Yeah, there. See? In the sidewalk chalk? Isn't that so sweet? In bright blue and bold letters the pavement read " Randy is Twitty's Angel". Just so the girl could see it from her window. 

"Aw, look at that," Ren said, speaking of the words. 

" Man. That boy doesn't realize Randy ain't an angel. She's a little stuck on herself too," he said with a sneer. 

"Oh, and you aren't?" Ren said as she playfully pushed at his shoulder. He just smiled and stepped closer with his arms crossed. 

" Well, I know one thing, I never punched out a guy for calling me a Barbie doll," He said as he ran his hand down from her elbow to hers, taking hold of it. His other hand moved to above her waist and he slowly pulled her closer, bit by bit.

" What about a Ken doll?" she asked in a soft and deep voice. 

" Well there was this one time," he said smiling, sending them both into a small bout of laughter that then sent them into a kiss. 


	8. Eight

The next afternoon, our story picks up back at the Stevens's in order to carry out with the rest of the lessons.

" Now are you sure about this, Randy?" Steve asked from under his helmet and behind his goggles.

" Yes, trust me," Randy said. 

Steve looked down at himself and now we can see why he was so concerned.

" I just feel so silly" he said about his training wheel looking attachments and the body padding he adorned.

" I am going about any and all precautions to keep the bike and namely us from getting harmed," Randy said. 

"Alright. I think I'm ready now," Steve said as he adjusted his goggles and then preceded to get started.

"There ya go," Randy said with enthused expression as Steve went off to a some what smooth start, " Just take the block if you can," she shouted after him as Louis came outside to just chat a bit. He was desperately trying to avoid his homework. 

" Hey," he said as they both looked on.

" Oh hey man. How you living?" 

" Good. I got a question," he said.

" Okay, shoot," she answered.

" Do you know what's going on with my sister and your cousin?" he inquired.

" Yes and I am thoroughly decussated," she answered

"Hey I think I'm getting it!" Steve shouted 

"Why?" Louis asked Randy.

Then a sound of crashing again struck the air. 

" I'm discussed at Ren's stupidity, not at my cousin" She answered as they took off to go help Steve. 


	9. Nine

Later that day at the Jameses', Matt was on the phone with a newly acquired friend, Larry Beales. They were talking about the normal " I'm-a-supreme-being-of-the-universe-and-everyone-wants-me-or-wants-to-be-like-me" junk. 

Randy can hear this though her open door, but doesn't pay close attention. It isn't until she hears the name of Ren does she stop to listen. She picks up the phone in her room and starts to listen. She hears words of toxic wastes spilling from Matt's mouth of what his true want for being with her is. Things too explicit to mention. 

"…..Yeah, and when I'm done with her, everyone will see far from perfection she is. But then, hell yes, Matt James will be the king,"

Randy's neck vain bulged out and her face grew grim. She didn't take time to hang up the phone before going at a fast pace to Matt's bed room. She didn't take time to knock or explain herself before she started to go off on him.

" You no good sorry excuse for a human being. You touch her at all, and I'll kill you,"

"What are you talking about?" Matt played dumb.

Randy didn't take time to explain herself again. She only gave a sour look before hitting her cousin in the nose twice, causing the capillaries in it to burst and bleed from it and run down his chin and onto his shirt.

Around this same time, Maria came by and saw what was happening.

"Miranda James, go to your room right now. And I honestly think you owe Matt an apology," she said as she tended to her son's bloodied nose.

" I don't. Everything he just got, he deserves that and worse," Randy said in a deep tone and sped out of the room.

Randy was grounded so, she didn't get to tell Ren what she heard because she was basically under house arrest. But another person stepped up to do this. Someone you wouldn't expect. The only other person besides Matt and Randy that had heard what was planned to do to Ren.

This person found themselves at the Stevens's home ringing the doorbell, wondering really why they were doing this. Their mind told them not to, but their heart told them else wise. 

"Coming," Ren boomed from behind the closed door at the sound of the bell. She opened it and found her face being met with one of the last people you would think would be there.

" Hey Ren, I need to talk to you,"

" About what Larry?"

" Something Matt said to me. About you,"

" My Matt?"

" Yes," Larry replied as he looked to the ground, "Maybe we should talk about this outside,"

The two stepped behind the closed door. Louis had come down to see who was there and peered out the window. He was confused at what was going on. But he did see the concern on Larry's face and then the pain on Ren's. She erupted into tears and threw her hands to her face to hide them away as she continued to sob. Larry reached out an arm and pulled her to him as he attempted to soothe her. 

Louis saw him say more to her. He couldn't quite make out what it was, but Ren nodded her head in reply and looked up and stepped away as she wiped away the last of her tears. She knew what she had to do, and Larry didn't think it was such a bad idea. 

"Matt!" 

The blonde boy turned his blue eyes upward to the sound of his shrieked name. He saw the face of "his girl" in a furry. He had no idea what was going on, because he thought he was so smooth, but he was really just flat out stupid. 

" Hey Ren sweetie," he said as he attempted to wrap his arms around her.

" Don't touch me you know good pervert!"

" What are you talking about?" Matt tried again to play dumb.

" I know what you said about me! Well, I'll tell you this much, Mister James, you're not going to play with me like I'm one of these no good sluts you hang around. I'm better than that, and I'm above you and your games!" Ren yelled at him. She was so angry and hurt that her body shook and her face was flushed. 

She began to walk away, not knowing what she might do next. Matt grabbed hold of her arm and jerked her around. He was again met in the face with a punch to the nose, but this time this was accompanied with a loud crunch.

" My nose!" Matt screamed as he again held to it and clamped back blood.

" That's the least of your worries you jerk!" Ren said and left the boy filled with pain.


	10. Ten

Randy may have gotten two weeks of being grounded but Ren got a good job from her mother. Eileen thought she handled it quite well, but also thought that words should be used instead of fist, but sometimes there are exceptions. 

But all about was forgotten within a week when masses were at the Angel's Motorcycle Shop for the anniversary celebration. Twitty was there of course, along with Louis, Tawny, and Ren. 

The two blonde love birds where on their perch on the fire escape and Steve, well, he was perched apon a Honda Rebel. He might snarl a bit too much and had been trying to look cool to much, but hey, he earned it.

" So, I guess this part of the story is turning out okay," Twitty said.

" I told them all Matt was a jerk, but does anyone ever listen to me?" Randy said with a snide smile. 

" I do baby doll," Twitty said. 

" Ah," Randy said as she draped across him, " I love you," 

The moment the words slipped out her mouth, her eyes got about as big as grapefruits. Like she had been caught with her hand in a cookie jar. Twitty just had this huge smile and look of surprise on his face. He didn't have time to respond before the phone rang and Randy made her exit to answer it.

" Hello?" she said with a bit of a smile. But her face went blank and then to worry, " Jordan?" 


End file.
